The Son
by Emma15
Summary: The flu, three questions, and a vision... lead to... [ON HOLD]
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Charmed.

**__**

Authors Note: This is my first Charmed fan fiction and I'm probably crazy to start it. I have three other stories that I'm not even near finishing, but oh well. =)

This is the first chapter I'm limiting myself to three. 

Hope everyone enjoys it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They don't trust me. 

You didn't want them to trust you. 

I know but...

You blocked off vibes, so they wouldn't trust you.

I know but... shouldn't they feel it.... shouldn't **she **feel it anyway...

You blocked yourself off.... very well.

Still.... I don't know how much longer I can do this... live around them...

You could leave....

I promised.

She'd never know

I promised.

She'd never know

I'd know. I can't. Not until....

Until?

Until I teach her how to ride a bike.

Your an idiot.

I know.

Chris shook his head willing himself to stop his mental discussion. Crazy people talked to themselves and he was many things but not crazy. 

Not yet at least. 

He sighed, he felt like crap. There wasn't a muscle in his body that didn't ache, his head throbbed, and his eyes burned. He had felt a little unwell that morning, it was probably what had prompted the feeling of melancholy, of longing, that led him to create the time portals. 

Now though, after spending the day hopping from dimension to dimension, and running for his life, first from a dinosaur then from Confederate soldiers, he felt like the cud the cow chewed. 

He just wanted to sleep. To slide into oblivion. But the day's events kept repeating themselves over and over in his head. Running into Leo, arguing, running from the dinosaur, saving Leo... _why _he'd done that, he wasn't really sure. 

The obvious answer wasn't acceptable to him. There had to be an underlying reason, something that fit into his plan... he just had to come up with a plan to fit it into, but the obvious reason couldn't be it.

__

"Thanks for not listening to me", he had said. There were words he'd never expected to hear from Leo Wyatt. Thanks for **_not_** listening to me. 

Ugh! he growled rolling over on the mattress he lay atop. _Stop it, Stop it_, he told himself this would get him no where. All this thinking. Leo had asked afterwards what he'd really been trying to do with the time portal, asked in a friendly way, as if they were confidents or something. But Chris hadn't been fooled. Leo disliked him and he returned the feeling in spades. He'd made up some stupid excuse and orbed away.

After all, what was he suppose to do. Tell him that he was dying for just a glimpse of his world. That he'd give anything to see his home, his family... his mother. 

Gently image after image of home invaded his thoughts, he saw his family, saw them at dinner, in the mornings. Saw them joking, playing, teasing. Saw them crying, arguing, laughing. 

The small smile on his lips died as his thoughts went a step further and he saw them once again, this time: still, bloodied, - dead.

The swell of grief that rose in him was shoved to the side as he rolled over. Now was not the time to think of this. There **was **no time to think of this. He'd saved them. That's why he'd come - to save them - and he had.

His family would live. _He _wouldn't live with them _but _they would live. Sure he'd paid a price for this but that was alright. Anyone of them would have paid it if they'd been able - if they hadn't been dead. 

The gruesomeness of their deaths could still move him to tears. The titans had found out, some how, who they were. The potential that existed in the house. They'd attacked without warning and at full power. His mother and aunt had been alone in the house with the youngest children. The titans had killed them, brutally. Then destroyed not just the house but the neighborhood, killed the neighbors. Immediately hereafter, they'd sought his father and Uncle, they too were unprepared.

Not that any amount of preparation would have helped, the titans had been indestructible by then. 

He and his cousin had found the bodies....

He groaned, pushing the thoughts and images away. He couldn't dwell on them, ever. 

Instead he attempted to conjure sleep. Why is it sleep never comes when you need it?

I mean its there in class when you don't want it, during mass when you don't want it, even when your father starts ranting about the old days' its there. But when you're lying in bed at 11 o'clock PM with a aching body, a tortured mind, and a heavy heart its never around.

"...99, 98, 97, 96, 95,94..." he murmured to himself. Trying anything. He felt himself relax as his mind lost its way amid the numbers.

There it is....its coming....

__

Sleep.

Sleep.

Sleep.

**__**

"CHRIS..."

He jumped a foot in the air as the voice reverberated in his head. 

It was Phoebe. He thought as his eyes blindly searched his room, _Phoebe's not here,_ he thought bewildered. 

He could hear her, though. _Why?_

Whitelighter...

Her whitelighter... 

I'm her whitelighter. 

**__**

"CHRIS..." she called again and he clutched his head. God why was her voice so loud. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, hoping to wake up. 

See, he thought, there it is when you don't want it. As he stood, he stumbled a little and had to reach out to steady himself. 

__

"God please," he thought, "_I can't be sick. I can't be sick. I can't be sick." _The spinning room before him mocked his motto.

****

"Greatttt" he thought emphatically. "_Just what I need.._._ to be sick **and**_ _have a run in with the Sisters_." 

**__**

"CHR-I-S..." her voice had a sing-song quality to it now and he cringed. With a deep breath he orbed to the manor, thinking all the while. _I can't be sick. I can't be sick. I can't be sick. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So he was hopping in time?" Paige asked her ex brother-in-law.

"Yeah, when I asked him about it he made up some excuse about having an appointment and we'd talk later." Leo said suspiciously.

He'd orbed in on the girls and requested a moment to chat with them.

"But he saved your life?" Piper asked as she sat down.

"Well yeah but..."

"And the other day he saved our lives...." Phoebe said from her place next to Piper on the couch.

"True but..." 

"So why is it exactly that we don't trust Chris?" Piper said smiling acidly at her ex husband.  


"Because we know nothing about him." Leo said patiently as if talking to children.

"And according to you... what do we need to know about him?"

"oh I don't know.... Anything! For Christ sake his birthday would be a start! His parents names' would be nice, where he's from, how did he come here, how does he know us. **_Who the hell is he!!!?_**"

"Relax Leo." Piper said.

"Why don't we just ask him?" Phoebe said, "you know instead of sitting here discussing him behind his back."

"I agree." Paige said, "He knows he can trust us."

"He's not going to tell us anything because he has something to hide. I know it." Leo insisted. 

"You know this is really starting to annoy me Leo." Piper said glaring at him. "Chris is our whitelighter. You may not like it but that's the way it is and personally I think I can speak for all of us when I say that he's earned our trust." She finished standing.

"I'm sure that was the plan..."

"you need to leave..." she said angrily.

"Piper..."

"No, really, Leo."

"Fine but I'm telling you he's hiding something..." with that he orbed way. 

"Well..." Paige asked when the room remained silent.

Phoebe sighed, as Piper sat back down, "I don't know. I hate to admit it but he's got a little bit of a point. We don't know anything about Chris

"But we trust him." Paige stated, firmly.

Phoebe nodded, "yeah but still, who **_is _**he? Shouldn't we know?"

Piper sighed, "Ok, so what do we do now?" 

Phoebe shrugged, "CHRIS!!!!!" she yelled.

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What" he said as he appeared in the living room, stumbling a little? He couldn't seem to focus or make the room stand still. 

"Are you okay?" Paige asked, frowning at his disheveled appearance and flushed face.

He glared at her, as best he could, "This had better be good." he said grimly as he surveyed the living and found no signs of anything supernatural.

"It is..." she responded smiling now.

"we have three questions." Phoebe said, glancing at her sisters for approval. They nodded.

"And you have to be truthful when you answer." Piper said.

"Fine, what are they." he said gruffly, steadying himself against the doorway.

Paige smiled, "when's your birthday?"

"who are you?" Phoebe said simply.

Steadily, Piper added, "what are you hiding?" 

He blinked a moment as there questions washed over him, "what?" he gasped. _Not today_, was all he could think, _I can't deal with this today._

"when's your birthday?"

"who are you?"

"what are you hiding?"

They repeated one after the other. 

He sighed, really he didn't need this today. 

Before he even knew what was happening the words were flowing out of him, "November 16, Chris Perry, and..." he almost lied but couldn't summon up the energy, "...everything."

With that his intent was to orb, which he tried to do, but instead he produced a sort of hiccup effect and reappeared in the manor living room. The room was lurching about and he couldn't steady himself, he stumbled and felt someone reach out to steady him but his eyes were closing and he didn't see who.

"Chris?" the voice was so far away...

"Chris!!." Piper yelled again as she felt his body go limp.

"oh god." Phoebe said grabbing his other arm and heading for the couch.

His eyes fluttered a moment before they closed.

Paige bent over him, "he's completely unconscious."

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What do you thinks' wrong with him?" Paige said as she looked down at him. They'd managed to lay him down. Piper and Phoebe were a few feet away, while Paige just looked at him, he was very still.

"How are we suppose to know?" Piper said a little irritated. She was feeling a bit off balance and couldn't place why. Her sisters were fine, Wyatt was playing contentedly in his pen, Leo had just left... everything was fine. Still though....

"You think its magical or mortal?" Paige asked, her eyes still studying Chris intently.

"Paige..." Phoebe started.

"How old do you suppose he is?" she asked as she kneeled down next to him.

"PAIGE." Phoebe said firmly

The girl blinked at her, "what?"

"We know exactly what you know... nothing." she said.

"Should we call Leo?" Piper said softly her eyes on Chris' pale features. 

They shrugged, "Leo doesn't like Chris." Paige answered.

"Well we can't just stand here staring at him. We have to do something." Piper replied, her annoyance filtering through loud and clear.

"LEO!!" Phoebe called, there was no response. "LEO!!!...LEO!!!!!" she called again but still received no response.

"Okay so now what do we do?" Paige asked.

"Maybe we should call a doctor..." Piper said hesitantly

They were silent, maybe.... 

"Maybe you should get whatever's poking me out from underneath here." a tired voice said from the sofa.

"Chris!" Piper said as they all went over there. She pulled out a pen from underneath him.

"sorry 'bout that." Paige said claiming it as hers.

"Uh-uh..." he said his eyes closing again, he wanted to stay awake but it was just... so hard... He was so tired.

"Chris?" Phoebe said as she tentatively reached to feel his forehead.

The tips of her fingers had just touched his skin when the images began to flash through her head.

__

Soulful brown eyes filled with tears...

Fire destroying cities, 

Titans causing mayhem with electricity and power balls, 

Their neighborhood in ruins, 

The Manor a wreckage, 

School buildings bombed,

Children, teenagers, babies killed - their bodies amid the swing sets and parking lots, 

Blood everywhere, 

Fire everywhere, 

Death everywhere, 

The pages of The Book of Shadows - torn - burning in flames, 

The Manor a wreckage - Piper's body, Her body, among the wreckage - 

blood soaking the ground, 

Soulful brown eyes filled with tears....

"Phoebe!!... Phoebe...your scaring us....PHOEBE" Her eyes focused on Piper's worried gaze and briefly she registered how much they looked like the ones in the vision, before the tears and trembling started. 

What she'd seen was horrific, what she'd felt was unspeakable. The grief, the despair, the absolute lack of hope she'd experienced was... it was death. 

A death one survived. 

"what happened honey? what is it?" Paige asked as she rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Piper just held her and murmured that it was okay, that everything was okay.

"Oh my god..." she finally said in a breathy whisper, pulling away from Piper and staring at Chris. "Oh my god...."

"What happened, what did you see?" Paige asked again

"I... I saw....it had to be.... it had to be the end of the world." she couldn't stop shaking. They were dead, her and Piper in this very living room - they were dead.

"Shhhh, its okay, honey. Paige take her out to the conservatory. I'm gonna make you some tea." Piper said in the big-sister voice she'd perfected since Prue had died. 

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alright, here we go." she said gently, handing Phoebe a warm cup. 

"feeling better?" she asked after watching her sister take a few sips.

Phoebe nodded, "yeah I guess the Empath thing combined with the visions got to me."

"Guess so..." Paige said sweetly, kind of. "what did you see." she said after a moment. She was very interested in hearing what she;d seen from touching Chris.

Placing her cup down, Phoebe glanced at the door leading to where Chris was, "he knew us or will know I guess..."

Paige frowned, following her gaze, "Chris? what do you mean."

"or at least he'll see our..." Phoebe trailed off.

"our what?" Piper asked softly.

"our bodies." she said numbly, a pharonic gaze invading her eyes. Then focusing on her sister, continued, "...he'll see our bodies. He'll see this Manor, be in it I think. Because I felt familiarity." she paused then added solemnly, "I saw his world. Its not pretty." 

They were silent. "speaking of..." Piper said.

"yeah we should check on him." Phoebe said standing, willing herself to step out of the vision. She wasn't sure why it was so hard for her to shake it. Wasn't sure why she'd _felt _it so strongly. She'd had visions after becoming an Empath but never had she felt so intensely what was going on.

He was sitting up, holding his head with his hands, when they entered the living room. They could hear that he was muttering to himself.

"Chris?" 

"Don't come near me." he yelped, looking up quickly, then resuming his muttering.

"what? why not? what's wrong?" Piper asked her voice rising as she took a step towards him.

"I... need.... defense" he was murmuring, but they could pick out a few words.

"the what?" Paige questioned moving closer.

"just don't come near me." he said again, still muttering intensely. It almost sounded like a spell. But whitelighters' didn't say spells - witches did.

"I saw, Chris." Phoebe said quietly. 

And the muttering stopped, he lifted his head and locked his gaze with hers.

Phoebe felt a sliver a recognition slide through her as she met his gaze. A sense of deja'vu.

"what did you see?" he asked warily.

She went and sat across from him, the sisters following suit. "who are you Chris?" she questioned gently, almost tenderly, "how did you know us? You came to the Manor."

He shook his head.

"You can trust us Chris." Paige said softly.

He smirked and laid back, letting his eyes face the ceiling and sighed. "When I woke up a few minutes ago I knew this would happen. My powers always go haywire when I get sick. I knew I wasn't going to be able to block myself off. That you'd get a reading off of me." He lifted his head and looked at Phoebe again. "Didn't realize you'd already gotten one."

They were silent. "What did you see?" he asked again.

"A girl with big brown eyes, death, the Manor in ruins and mine and Piper's bodies in the living room." she said bluntly.

Chris met her gaze steadily and Phoebe felt.... relief? 

__

Why was he feeling relief?

Then she knew. She hadn't seen what he didn't want her to see. So he was still safe. He could still lie.

"Block yourself off?" Paige asked him, referring to his statement of a few moments ago.

Chris broke his gaze with Phoebe and looked at Paige. Didn't answer her though, just looked at her.

"You don't have to lie to us Chris." Piper said softly, her eyes wide with concern. He didn't look well. 

He smiled wryly, "I was an idiot to think I could stay here and not tell you anything." he said to Piper, almost reverently.

Then transferring his gaze to Paige said, "When you grow up with an Empathic, Vision seeing Witch you learn how to block off your emotional vibes pretty early in life." 

He let them absorb this information. Let them register what it meant before going on, this time looking at them collectively, "By the time we were seven Payton and I could already do it." 

"Payton?" Phoebe asked hesitantly.

He nodded, took a deep breath and continued, "Payton Sofia, Your daughter." 

Before she could say anything, Chris continued, "And there's Andrea Pauline and Paul Samuel too; and me, of course, Christopher Perry. We all got the P somewhere in there." his voice was strained as he stared into the sisters' blank faces.

"Only one who escaped it was Wyatt." he added after a moment, looking at Piper.

"My daughter..." Phoebe said numbly then took a sharp breath, "Are you saying that..... that your.... my son?" she asked shocked.

He shook his head, "No, no, of course not..." she sighed, her heart resumed its normal beating. "...I'm her son." he said after a moment, looking at Piper.

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Authors Note #2: Don't forget to **_REVIEW!!!!!_**

Thanks. =)


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. =o

****

Authors Note: Hi everyone....

_ ****_

- Forbes:

Updates won't be too quick because I have a lot of school but on the bright side : chapter will be long. =)

****

- Charmed Writer P4:

Thank you - I love to be interesting. ;)

****

- SlySlayer13:

The Chris _Perry_ caught my attention almost right away. I've been toying with this idea since he was introduced.

****

- LadyPiper1:

Thank you very, very much....

****

- IncepteDragons:

You better keep reviewing I am so not kidding. ;)

****

-Meow14:

Thanks, I thought the eyes thing was interesting too. 

Hope every one enjoys....

So without Further ado..............

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"wha....what?" Paige asked after a moment, her voice seemed to echo in the silence.

Piper and Phoebe had gone deathly pale.

"She's my mother, I'm Piper's son." He said seriously, firmly, looking directly at Piper. 

Piper glared at him, "If this is some kind of joke..." she said her voice trying to sound firm but wavering horribly.

"It isn't." he said seriously.

She shook her head, then stood and walked away. She came back quickly, though, twice she did this, before sitting down again. No one said anything, it was as if they were all holding there breaths, "Wy...Wyatt's my son." she said hesitantly, her eyes almost begging him to take it back. To not bring this complication into their lives.

But Chris was beyond noticing, his head was pounding, his vision a little blurry and he just wanted to sleep. Nodding he said a bit sarcastically, "yes he is. Occasionally though people have more than one child." 

Piper shook her head fighting the tears that threatened, "no... no... " she began, "I mean....how... or why...." she didn't even know what she wanted to ask - there was so much. "...why didn't you say something..." she whispered after a moment, looking at him intently. 

He shrugged, "its not exactly important or anything." he replied offhandedly.

"Not important!" Paige said jumping up "Your her son! Our nephew! How's that not important?" she exclaimed.

He sighed, "it was irrelevant to what I was here to do?" his voice was tired, and he was massaging his right temple.

"So you... you... know our future." Phoebe stated quietly.

He shook his head, "no, we changed the future."

"you know what would've been the future." she persisted.

He smirked, closing his eyes, "considering I was part of it, yeah."

"wait a second.... wait a damn second. If your here. and we changed the future that... that means..." Piper said staring holes through him as her mind worked out what that meant.

Opening his eyes slowly, "that means when I came here I wrote myself out of the future." he finished for her, his voice exhausted.

Her eyes widened, "why.... why would you do that?" she questioned softly. Paige and Phoebe wondered also. 

"I don't want to talk about this." he said stubbornly.

"Oh well, Mr. You don't just...just tell us that ...me... tell me... that your my... my son and leave it at that. I... I need more." Piper said a bit angrily, and flustered.

"We all need more." Phoebe added quietly.

"you think you can wait till I can keep my eyes open to get it." he said weakly and the girls felt something inside melt as his eyes slid shut.

"lay back down." Piper said quickly, gently, helping him. He was asleep an instant later. 

Looking at him, she studied him. Searching his features for any resemblance, what she found was an overwhelming sense of tenderness and a desire to hold him close. 

"he's burning up." she said softly as she ran her hand across his face, smoothed his hair. 

Paige and Phoebe said nothing, just watched as she continued to touch his face, to scan his features as if seeing him for the first time. Phoebe was having a difficult time controlling her Empath powers because what Piper was feeling was so strong.

"he... he's my son." Piper said in a barely audible whisper, breaking the silence. Rousing Phoebe and Paige from the stillness that had enveloped them.

"I'm going to call the doctor. Its probably a virus or something." Paige said standing and heading to kitchen where the phone book was. 

"You okay honey?" Phoebe asked gently, when Piper remained silent. 

She was still studying Chris, not acknowledging Phoebe. Several minutes ticked by before she spoke.

"I'm a horrible mother." she said softly.

"what? no your not..."

"yes I am." she interrupted "...what kind of mother of doesn't recognize her own child?"

"he's not your child yet."

"he won't be now." Piper responded then a moment later lifted her gaze to Phoebe's "...why would he do this? come back here?"

"I don't know, honey, but from what I saw things really couldn't have been worse."

Piper was silent a moment then said smiling a little, "you'll have a daughter."

"yeah...."

"wonder who the father'll be."

"Jason, of course." Paige said smiling as she came back in.

"Maybe..." Phoebe said smiling, then "...what'd the doctor say?"

"said there's a bug going around, we should just give'm stuff to bring the fever and keep'm cool."

The girls nodded, "Orb him upstairs Paige." Piper said standing. 

She was about to ask why but the look on her sister's face did not welcome it. 

Without comment she went over and orbed upstairs into Piper's bedroom. As she was laying him on the bed Phoebe and Piper entered. Phoebe holding a bowl of water and towels, Piper holding Wyatt.

"I'd say he's about twenty, twenty-one at most." Paige said, answering her own question.

"It doesn't matter Paige!" Piper said sharply as she sat Wyatt down on the bed.

"its not my fault you didn't know he was your son, so don't snap at me!" she said glaring at her sister.

"I didn't..."

"yeah you did..." Paige interrupted.

"could you two stop." Phoebe said, 

"I'm just trying to make some conversation, since you two seem to be stumped into silence." Paige added anyway, ignoring Phoebe.

"Well soooorrrry I don't feel like a chatterbox after finding out that my whitelighter is actually my son from the future." Piper said bitingly.

"Well, like I said its not my fault."

"what does his age have to do with anything Paige, don't you think we should concentrate on more important things."

"well since he's unconscious it doesn't really matter what we concentrate on, does it!"

"I said stop it!" Phoebe said harshly.

None of the sisters had noticed Wyatt crawling on the bed to where his _brother_ lay. 

He was sitting on Chris' chest while looking up at them. His eyes sparkling as if he could understand every word they said.

"She started it." Paige said like a little girl. 

Before turning back around and spotting Wyatt, she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face, "Hey what're you laughing at." she said laughingly, noticing his cheerful features.

Scooping him up she went and sat on the rocking chair Piper had in the room, "you think mommy and Auntie Paige are acting silly."

"Of course he does, he's wise beyond reason." Phoebe said smiling.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he'd known this little tidbit of information, all along." Piper said frowning slightly as the idea entered her head. 

"neither would I." Phoebe said smiling.

A slight moan drew their attention to the bed. Chris was tossing and turning, muttering something in his sleep, his brow furrowed.

Piper was at the bed in an instant, "Chris..." she said softly smoothing his hair.

"Chris..." she said again a bit more urgently since he didn't seem to hear her.

He turned his face into her hand and she caressed it gently, "wake up, honey." she murmured softly, her eyes intent on his flushed face.

"mmmmmm" he mumbled as his eyes fluttered open "where am I?" he said trying to sit up, his eyes disoriented.

"In my bedroom, lay down." Piper said pushing him back.

He shook his head leaning it into his hand as he propped himself up on the headboard. 

"How do you feel? Are you hungry?" Phoebe asked sitting on the other side of the bed.

" crappy and no..." he answered.

"you still have a fever?" she asked reaching out to touch him.

"Nu-uh..." he said pulling away, his eyes still a little unfocused, "no touching." 

Everyone was silent a moment before Piper spoke, "I'll get you some medicine."

"Medicine isn't going to do anything." he said.

"See..." Paige called out from the chair, "told you we should'a asked if it was magical or mortal." 

"this isn't the flu or something?" Piper questioned, sitting back down.

He smirked, "no, this is caused by _prolonged and intense use of magical powers_." His tone made it obvious that those were not his words.

"which means..." she asked her eyebrow raised.

"I brought it upon myself by using my powers all the time."

"you don't use your powers all the time." Phoebe interjected.

"he blocks himself off, all the time." Paige said. 

"why don't you come over here instead of yelling." Piper said frowning.

Paige smiled and stood, Wyatt nearly jumping from her arms when he was near his mother.

"whoa there buddy..." she said settling him on her lap.

"its funny..." Chris said his eyes focused on Wyatt "...seeing your big brother as a baby." his voice was thoughtful as if he was expressing something he'd often contemplated.

"how much older is he than you?" Paige asked sitting the foot of the bed.

"Almost four years." Chris said softly.

"What's he like... in your time?" Piper asked softly

Chris's mind had wandered, to how insignificant those four years had always been, how Wyatt had never seemed that much older to him, how he'd been his best friend, Pipers question caught him unawares, "Wyatt?" he asked.

"yeah..."

He smirked lifting his gaze to meet his mother's, "you'll be proud."

"do you have to be so vague." Phoebe said.

"I shouldn't talk about the future."

"But we changed the future, so isn't it safe." Paige said.

He met her gaze steadily, "I only knew you through pictures and stories. Just like Aunt Prue... its been _interesting _getting to know you.

Paige smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment."

He smiled but it only lasted a moment. His eyes became serious, "there's a reason I didn't tell you who I was. You can't think of me as your nephew..." looking to Piper, "...as your son. You have to think of me as whitelighter."

They remained silent and he looked at each of their faces, "no really, you can't second guess me or treat me like a child. I am your whitelighter now and I am very capable of fulfilling the duties.... and well." He added wryly, then continued, "God knows... I've had enough training."

"training?" Piper said struggling with Wyatt who'd decided this was boring and wanted to move on to better and more exciting things.

"developing of my powers." he said in that tone again that clearly stated they weren't his words, "It was a **must **in the Hallowell House. We had to do it in hiding of course, but we still had to do it."

"who exactly is 'we'" Piper asked putting Wyatt down so he could crawl.

"I really don't want to discuss this" he said again.

"oh well buddy, we do and since I'm your mother I command you: talk."

Chris smiled a little, "the 'we' is Wyatt, Payton, and me. The twins were too young."

"the what?" Paige asked her eyebrows raised.

"Paul and Andrea, we called her Andre, they were... are... will be.... would've been..." he said finally frustrated, "...twins. They were 11 when I came back here."

"Th...the twins were mine?" Phoebe questioned.

"yeah...."

"and this Payton was mine too."

"yep."

"it sound like you and her were close." Piper said.

"Payton and I were...we were twins." he said softly, his gaze soft as he visualized the dark haired girl with whom he'd shared his entire life.

"oh" was all Piper said he looked tired and she was reluctant to push it.

Paige on the other hand had no such qualms, "I could be wrong but I was under the impression you had to have the same mother to be twins."

"we were Asteral twins..." he said as though they should know what that was. Faced with their blank faces he continued, "....conceived and born on the same days. We could feel what the other was feeling, read each others thoughts, see what the other saw. We were literally two halves of a whole. Both of us together had the same power Wyatt had... or has." 

He paused, "you were training us to defeat the Titans." his words were soft and in his tone held was a wealth of information.

"The titans were in complete control in your world, weren't they." Phoebe stated more than questioned but still he nodded, "how did we live like that?"

He seemed to think a moment then said softly, "The house was cloaked, no magical vibes came from it, not till the end anyway, therefore to the Titans it was just another house among the billions that existed on earth. Any and all magical training we did was in a guarded location in another realm that Da...Leo would provide, we'd never, and I mean never, use our powers in this realm."

"So basically what your saying is we hid." Piper said a little disapprovingly.

Chris frowned not liking the way she said that, "you did what you had to do. Think back here okay, Paige was killed when the Titans were first released, that means *poof* for the power of three. I never conveniently show up to tell you what's going on so your clueless for a while, have no idea what's going on except that your baby sisters been killed. You just grieve. Then the Elders are killed, all of them, because Leo too is clueless and doesn't save them and you're left without any safety net whatsoever. " he paused a moment, as if giving them time to actually imagine it. Then continued.

"By the time the Titans fully exposed themselves they were powerful beyond belief and you recognized that you couldn't beat them - not then at least - and you had Wyatt to consider. Wyatt _who has a destiny to great for any of to imagine_." his voice took on that tone again, the one that said those weren't his words, but it disappeared quickly as he continued, 

"He had to be kept safe, he was your secret weapon. Your hope for the future, if you could raise him, somehow manage to train him, then he could defeat the Titans. Then Uncle Cole showed up and me and Payton were on the way and things just... they just went on..."

Chris missed the shocked expressions on the girl's faces, his eyes intent on Wyatt as he attempted to climb onto the chair. 

"Wh....what di...did you say?" Phoebe choked out, her face pale and her dark eyes wide. "di....did you say _Uncle Cole_?"

"As in Cole Turner?" Paige said disbelief coloring her voice.

"yeah." they stared at him like he was crazy. "what? You know him, right? You're in love him aren't you Phoebe?"

"I most certainly am NOT." Phoebe said standing startling Wyatt who plopped down on his padded bottom and stared at her with wide blue eyes.

Chris eyed her critically, "you're lying." he said simply, she started to deny it, to ascertain her hate of Cole but he cut her off.

"I've heard the story of how you and Uncle Cole met and fell in love and separated and got married and every thing in between, from vanquishes to evil conversion to demonic spawn, about four million times. Andre spent an entire month telling and retelling it after the first time she heard it. Thought it was a freakin fairy tale. And let me tell you, directly from the mouth of my Aunt , that she always loved him. That there was a time when she told her self she didn't but she always did." Chris spoke firmly, looking at Phoebe.

"I'm guessing this is that time." he added after a moment.

"Cole is dead." Phoebe said warily, pleadingly, her tone begging him to take it all back.

"yeah but.... actually....." he seemed to calculate something in his head before continuing, "no....yeah your right, he's dead or rather vanquished, which is different, you know..."

"no...." she said softly then with more strength, "no....NO I don't KNOW! for Christsake how many times do I have to kill the man before he leaves me alone!!!!"

Chris laughed and she saw red, "this is NOT FUNNY!!" she roared, pacing back and forth.

"No I guess from you perspective it isn't..."

"Its not funny from any perspective." Paige said seriously. Her eyes shooting dark daggers.

"Don't get mad. Its not my fault. I'm just telling you what I know. And you wonder why I didn't tell you who I was sooner." He said closing his eyes.

Phoebe opened her mouth but Piper silenced her with a "shhhhhhhed" Phoebe glared but still remained silent, taking into account that he looked very tired.

Paige too was silent. "get some sleep." Piper said gently standing, "I'll go make you soup." she added as she head for the door.

"Tomato?" he questioned wonderingly, opening one eye. He'd been wondering for weeks now, how he was going to manipulate her into making him, her tomato soup.

"Not chicken?" Piper asked as she stopping in her tracks. Her sisters and Leo and even Wyatt, at his young age, had expressed a clear preference for her chicken soup over her all her others, especially her tomato. No one liked her tomato.

"I'd prefer tomato...." he said sweetly putting on his most adorable smile.

"her tomato isn't normal." Paige put in, "she sticks stuff and pours things and sprinkles stuff on it."

"I know ..." Chris said smiling, "its my favorite."

Piper met his gaze, "Mine too." then added, "Tomato it is. Get some sleep we'll be back later."

The sisters existed the room, leaving Chris to wonder what the hell was going to happen now that they knew his great secret. Left him to wonder what Leo would say, what would happen tomorrow. Left him to wonder what his life would be like now. 

He laughed as his gaze fell on Wyatt who was still trying to get up on that chair. 

"They forgot you..." he said smiling. He knew he should get up and go get him but he didn't think he'd make it all the way. 

__

"I can't orb him here", he thought, "_if I do I'll sleep till tomorrow. I'm not going to have any strength left if I orb him here." _He reasoned.

His eyes were beginning to droop, he was going to fall asleep and Wyatt would be alone in the bedroom. That wasn't safe.

Sighing, he whispered, "Wyatt." and the baby was enfolded in blue lights then appeared in his arms. 

The wave of weakness that flowed through him was familiar, it had happened after the first few days of training. His mother had freaked - yelled her head off at his dad, told him he was being to harsh, then pampered him for days. 

He smiled slightly at the memory, as his eyes slid shut. His grip on Wyatt tightened and the baby began to play with the buttons on his shirt. 

__

"No, I can't go to sleep with him awake and alone." The thought rippled through him like a bullet. He'd learned this long ago when babysitting the twins. 

__

"I'm gonna be sorry for this one.", he thought, before whispering, gently, a little spell his mother and aunt had used on all of them:

"Shhhhh little one

Let sleep come"

Almost instantly, Wyatt laid his head on his chest and slept. Chris too was asleep an instant later, his last thought, _"I'm the big brother now..."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Phoebe if you could stop, I'd appreciate it." Piper said from where she stood at the stove stirring a pot. 

"Your gonna put a hole in the floor." Paige added from the kitchen table.

"He's wrong, he has to be. I mean one being can only resurrect himself every so often, right? It can't be a regular occurrence, can it? He has to be wrong? Confused or something, you said yourself he has a high fever... Its a mistake, Cole isn't such an uncommon name, right? I mean there has to be more than one Cole Turner in the world, right? -"

"PHOEBE!!!!" Piper said harshly. The named witch stopped her pacing and looked at her big sister with wide frightened eyes, "Oh honey." Piper said gently and started turning the stove off, it was impossible to be upset with Phoebe when she looked at you like that, like she was depending on you to fix her world.

Paige stood and went to her, grabbing her gently by the forearms she led her to a chair. "Don't do this to yourself honey."

Phoebe's eyes filled with tears, "Am I never going to be free of him?" she questioned pitifully. 

Piper sat down at the table too and spoke gently, "Oh sweetie..." she said tenderly, smoothing her hair. After a moment though she asked seriously, "Do you still love him, Phoebe?"

Phoebe glared at her, "Of course not." she sniffed.

"You're sure?" Paige questioned.

She nodded, "yes. I'm sure" she said a bit defensively. 

Then tears filled her eyes, "I don't want to be married to him again. I don't want that future, It... it scares me. I don't want it to happen...."

"We've changed the future, Phoebes, its not set in stone." Paige comforted.

"But that doesn't mean he won't.... he won't re-live himself again." she said wiping away the tears.

"No but it does mean that you won't necessarily end up married to him." Paige reasoned. 

They were silent a moment and then Phoebe's face crumbled and she buried her face in her hands. 

"Oh honey..." Piper said taking her in her arms, "what is it? Don't cry Phoebes it'll be okay....shhhh..."

"what is it?" Paige said softly.

Lifting her face she said tragically, "If I don't marry him, I won't have those children Chris talked about. Those babies..."

Piper's eyes widened at the word _babies_, moments later the other two mirrored her reaction. 

"Oh my god...." she said standing running to the stairs, "Wyatt...."

Every problem fled from Phoebes head as she followed her older sister, taking the stairs two at a time. Fear for _their_ baby made the girls fly up the stairs. 

In the Manor one instant alone for the baby could mean death. At the least expected moment some demonic being made a grab for him and Chris was in no in state to offer any protection.

They reached the doorway seconds after Piper and fear turned to panic when they saw her just standing in the doorway. 

She tuned to them, though, smiling, and their breathing resumed, "Look..." she whispered. 

Phoebe and Paige peered over her shoulder and their mouths dropped open at the scene before them.

Wyatt was sprawled across Chris's chest. His silky blonde head underneath Chris's chin, his little arms on his shoulders. Chris had an arm thrown over Wyatt's little mid section, his other hand holding a little sock-clad foot. Both were sound asleep their breathing in gentle rhythm. The amazing part, though, was that Wyatt's force field was up and it enfolded them both completely. 

Paige let out a breathy laugh, "I think that's the sweetest thing I've ever seen."

"Doesn't that thing only go up when there's evil around?" Phoebe questioned, looking around suspiciously.

"Well if there was its gone now." Paige answered.

Phoebe smiled, "True, true, So any ideas on how to get that thing down."

Piper smiled, she hadn't said anything just looked at them. Now she walked in gently, when she reached them, she sat on the bed. A moment later the force field went down.

"ooooooh cool, that's power." Paige said as she entered.

"shhhhhhh..." Phoebe said, "be quiet..."

Gently Piper went to lift Wyatt, when she did though the baby made a moaning sound and Chris' hold on him tightened.

"Alright then..." she whispered, gently. 

Phoebe and Paige just watched and decided to quietly leave. Whatever Piper was feeling right then was way over there heads.

"you guys stay like that..." Piper continued gently. Her eyes caressing their sleeping forms. 

It was amazing really, she felt like a mother towards Chris. 

She _felt_ it, like he was hers. 

It hit her then, though, the reason why she'd never picked up on it before. The boy had _blocked it off,_ that's what he'd meant. 

Smiling, she shook her head, well she knew now, she _felt _it now whatever happened from here on out. Chris was her son and whitelighter or not she intended on acting on that. 

Instinctively, with a gentleness that was inherently loving, she leaned down and placed soft kisses on each brow, "sleep well my little ones." she whispered. 

Getting up she went to find a book and a blanket before making herself comfy on the rocking chair. Where she could keep an eyes on her babies.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

From the shadows of another realm dark eyes followed her every movement. 

Next to that image were joined one of Phoebe in her bedroom writing her column and one of Paige in the kitchen packing away the untouched tomato soup. 

"Soon..." the word was whispered so lightly it was lost in the wind that ravaged the place day and night. 

"One day soon..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: not mine

Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Piper?...." the voice was quietly amused.

"mmmmmmm" she murmured, as she shifted in the chair, her long ago forgotten book sliding to the floor.

"Waaaaaaake uuuuuuuuup...." the voice said in a sing-song tone.

Blinking furiously trying to banish sleep she croaked," wha.... what?"

"Wake up." the voice said again, this time firmly and she cleared her vision to see Chris sitting up in bed holding Wyatt away from, a disgusted look on his face.

"your bundle of magic and joy here needs a changing.... the stench woke me." he said 

She tried to smile as she stood but it turned into a wince as she straightened. Every muscle in her body screamed, "owww!" she exclaimed.

"you've been in that position all night?" Chris questioned.

"all night? what time is it?" 

He smiled wryly, "nine- twelve." he said sweetly.

"What!!" she screamed and her eyes darted to the clock, "oh my god!" she said heading for the door.

"Whoa, whoa there..." he said loudly, his voice once again amused, "Don't forget your...bundle of shi... cra... waste here." he said wiggling Wyatt up and down.

She grimaced, "Watch the language." she said gruffly, still a little groggy as she returned to retrieve her younger son _or is it older?_ Pushing the thought from her mind quickly, she took him in her arms. 

Chris smiled, "he'll hear worse..."

"not from me." she said firmly. Chris just continued to smile and she glared at him. Having someone around who knew about your future was slightly irritating - to say the least.

"hey buddy..." she said softly looking at Wyatt, as she laid him on the bed and proceeded to peel off the offending garment.

"eeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww...... do you have to that here." Chris whined, covering his nose with his hand.

She laughed as she walked over quickly to the nursery to get a new diaper and dispose of the old. "what? in the future there's no diaper changing?"

"In the future I always find a way to not be around when the diapers are being changed."

She rose an eyebrow, "why? your good with him." she said finishing up with Wyatt. The baby was gooing and gahing and everything in sight. One moment headed for Chris then pausing to examining a foot then going for Piper and back again. 

"he was good with me." Chris said softly. His tone revealed a tenderness that caught Piper by surprise. The look on his face said the same happened to him.

She smiled, "how do you feel?"

"Better. Less tired. I slept all night."

"Good, let me go downstairs and check out where the girls are. Be right back, don't move."

"Actually, I think I'll head back to my place...."

The look she gave him could have killed, "I said don't move." she repeated seriously, then proceeded to leave. 

He sighed, this was not going to be easy returning to what had become _normal_ with the girls knowing his identity. Hell, it was going to be impossible.

Piper wasn't going to let it go.

He sighed, sitting up and placing his feet on the ground. He was going to have to make her forget.

But not today. Today he'd be lucky if he could make it the entire day without falling asleep. Today he'd be lucky if he spent more than five minutes out of her presence.

"Didn't I tell you not to move?" the voice cut through his thoughts, _Yep, _he thought turning to her, _five minutes, if lucky..._ .

She was carefully balancing Wyatt on her hip while holding a tray. He couldn't stop the smile that touched his lips when he saw the tray.

"Soup? How'd you get that so fast."

"Phoebe had the tray ready I just had to heat the soup I made last night."

"Phoebe's here?"

"no she did it before she left. Its just me, you, and Wyatt in the house."

"Great he can protect us."

"Are we going to need it?"

"Don't we always?" he replied smirking.

She glared, "Anyway, sit back and eat." she said motioning for him.

"I'm not very hungry..."

"you need to eat something." she cut him off firmly.

He sighed and tasted the soup. It was so good, so smooth and warm and soothing. Just like the one his mom used to make..._my mom did make it_. He thought quickly, and a knot formed in his stomach. 

His mom did make it, technically. It was his mom but it wasn't. This... _woman_ didn't know him, she didn't know his fears and dreams and hopes. Didn't know what he'd wanted to be or where he'd planned to go. But she **was** his mother.... technically. 

With this thought he couldn't eat it any more, he'd be sick if he did. He looked up and met her eyes. 

It was as if she could read his thoughts, she nodded and reached over taking the tray from him going to place it on the dresser.

"So what are we going to do now?" she said sitting down on the bed again, holding Wyatt in her lap.

"Well... could order pizza..."

"Its barely nine-thirty!" she exclaimed before stopping herself and glaring at him realizing that he'd meant to get her off track "...That's not what I meant."

He smirked, "yeah I know."

"Well?"

"We don't' have to **do **anything. I mean, I'm just your whitelighter. Nothing's really changed. I've always been..." he paused not wanting to say _son_. "...its just now you know about it. In a few more hours I'll be back to normal and able to block all those annoying vibes you're getting from me. Things can just go back to normal." He stated it matter-of-factly. 

Hating himself for praying she'd agree, for praying she wouldn't.

Her gaze was fixed on his face but he was looking past her to the tray of soup. She'd be able to read his eyes in a heart beat. Always. She'd be able to read that just the tiniest part of him didn't want things to go back to normal. That a tiny, tiny part of him wanted to be her son again, wanted his family back.

"Honestly..." she began slowly "... I don't think you will ever be just my whitelighter again. No matter how well you block those vibes."

Her gaze was steady and he could feel it on his face.

"We could try..." he started lamely.

she shook her head, "no I don't think we could." she said firmly.

He met her gaze then and understood that while she knew him, he would never again be able to block himself from her.

"Are we... will we be close." she asked hesitantly. After a moment.

He leaned back and nodded, deciding that there was no harm in telling her since by tonight he'd make her forget. He was going to wait until they were all in the house, that way he'd only have to say the spell once. It had a better chance of working that way.

"Yeah... very...."he would have continued if not for a _thump, thump _sound that came from above them.

"What was that?" Piper asked standing, and looking up.

"told you we'd need protection." Chris said smirking. He earned himself a glare as she said, "stay here with Wyatt."

"Be careful." he said very softly as she reached the doorway, she didn't hear him but Wyatt did. Wyatt who was regarding him seriously with those big blue eyes. Wyatt who crawled over to him and sat on his lap before activating his shield. Wyatt who understood everything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was ten minutes later that Piper re-entered the room balancing the book of shadows and the phone. At sighting her Wyatt lowered his shield. She sat on the bed putting the book between her and the boys while talking on the phone.

"uh-uh....yeah Phoebe....now.... nothings missing but.... it was moved....yes I'm sure..... I don't know I just feel it.... I have it with me now.... in my bedroom with Wyatt and Chris.... he's better.... not really.... fine, ok, yeah, fine see you later." she said turning the phone off and tossing it onto the other side of the bed.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"The book was moved." 

"Some one tried to take it?" Chris confirmed sitting up straighter.

"I don't know, I guess so, there wasn't anyone up there when I got there, though. Just the book on the floor."

"Phoebe's coming over?" he asked. 

"no Paige is. Phoebe has a meeting and since nothing has actually happened she isn't going to skip. Which is rational." she added after a moment.

Chris remained silent. If there was one thing he'd learned in all his lifetime - never get the middle of a sister snit. 

"She's mad at you, ya know?" Piper said interrupting his thoughts.

"at me? for what?"

"for what you said about Cole."

He shrugged, "I only said the truth. here why don't you take this?" he said handing Wyatt to her.

"You know you do really good jobs at avoiding subjects."

He smiled, "thanks I'm good at BS too. it got me through High School."

"Which brings me to a good question. How old are you?"

"Twenty." he said quickly. Too quickly. She arched her eyebrow. "Will be" he added after a moment. 

"In two weeks - November 16" she added. 

He nodded. 

And suddenly he looked tired to her. 

"Why don't you get some more sleep." she suggested gently. 

And to her surprise he glared at her. "I'm fine." he said curtly. 

"Sorry I just...." 

he interrupted her, "I can't deal with you mothering me Piper. Your not my mother." the tone was unnecessarily harsh and he knew it. 

He could see slight hurt in her eyes before she masked it with a shaky smile. 

"ok then" she said softly standing. "no sleep." lifting Wyatt so she could look at his face. "Come one Wyatt lets get you fed."

She was at the door when he called out her name, "Piper.." he said his voice weary, his blue eyes pleading. He didn't want her to be mad. 

She turned and looked at him. She didn't know why but she felt no irritation, instead an overwhelming tenderness took over. She shook her head ruefully, smiling gently at him, "You had me wrapped around your little finger didn't you?"

He just smiled at her and she sighed as she left. Every time she looked at him she wanted to hold him like she held Wyatt. When he blocked himself as he called would she stop having that urge? How could she? I mean she'd still know he was hers. Shaking her head she continued to the kitchen, refusing to give anymore thought to this.

As for Chris he laid back and realized he was going to sleep whether he liked it or not. He couldn't keep his eyes open. As sleep enveloped he felt himself being drawn into _his_ world, the one he'd left behind. 

The Manor he knew was there - with his room and things. His mom and Aunt were there - welcoming him home with open arms. The twins were playing in the living room. Payton and Wyatt were waiting for him in the kitchen so they could go out. 

Everyone was happy, everyone was safe.

It was perfect. He enjoyed the perfection. Let it enfold him.

Somewhere, though, at the edge of his subconscious, a tiny voice said, _its too perfect. _

***********************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

****

Author's Note: Hello everyone. I started this story a while ago when it wasn't really known who Chris was and what his whole _story_ consisted of. 

I know it now but I'm going to continue this story using my original plotline --even though its not what happened.

Hope you like it anyway.

If you have a minute --don't forget to review.... =) 

***************************************************************

"Ok I'm here." Paige said as she walked into the living room. She spotted Piper sitting on the couch. Wondering why her sister was sitting staring at nothing Paige stood in front of her, "Piper?" she questioned.

Piper didn't look up at her, "He wants things to go back to normal..." she said softly, her tone almost hurt.

Paige's brow furrowed, "I thought Phoebe said the book was moved?" she asked looking down at her. 

Looking around she didn't see any evidence of supernatural activity but of course that didn't mean there wasn't any. 

"...he wants to go back to being just our whitelighter..." Piper continued, her voice emotionless.

Paige studied her a moment, then sighed, "so I'm guessing we have no magical crisis on our hands." she said wryly.

"...I don't think I can do that" Piper finished.

Paige sighed and plopped down next to her, "oh honey. The boy's delirious if he thinks any of us are going to do that. He's your son. That says it all." Paige stated firmly. 

After a moment, she asked softly, "how's he doing?" 

"I think better. He seems stronger. Didn't eat. He's asleep now." she spoke, still not looking at her sister. 

"Don't do this to yourself Piper." Paige said softly taking her hand. "Don't blame yourself for not knowing something you couldn't possibly have known. And don't try to figure everything out right away either, its big news it's gonna take some time to get used to."

Sighing Piper faced her, after a moment she smiled slightly, "yeah, I guess your right. We have time." 

Paige smiled broadly, "Yep, you know maybe I should be a therapist."

Piper snorted, then sobered, "I'm sorry I made you come out here." she said admitting that there was really nothing magical going on. 

Paige sighed, "it's okay I wanted to check on... my nephew anyway." she finished grinning.

Standing she headed for the stairs. She was half way to the bedroom when she heard Piper's voice from behind, "be careful he's kinda crabby."

Paige smirked as entered the room, "Uh Piper...." she said and waited for her older sibling to be at the doorway, "I don't know about kinda crabby but I know about kinda not here...?"

Piper's eyes widened, "What do you mean! where is he?" she said as she walked in and searched the room. She went the bathroom and Wyatt's nursery, even the closet, "he was here when I left, I left him asleep..."

"Well he's not here now." Paige said helpfully, a smile touching her lips, she couldn't help it. Obviously Chris had made an escape.

"my god! what if something's happened to him..." Piper exclaimed, her heartbeat speeding up, her face flushing as a million different scenarios filtered through her head. "I mean he wasn't completely well, not up to full strength and the book _was_ moved... Oh God what if they've taken him... I mean he doesn't have the shield Wyatt has and..."

"Whoa, whoa there sister." Paige said grabbing before she left the room and turning her to face her, "wake up call here. He's twenty not two, I'm sure he's fine."

Piper stared at her a moment as if she'd spoken in another language, then nodded slowly, "Yeah, you're right." she said softly taking a deep breath, "Twenty not two..." she repeated, cementing it in her head. "...I don't know what happened there I... I lost it for a second... I guess... I don't know I just..."

"Bypassed rational thought and dived head first into motherly psychosis...yep." Paige said smiling and nodding. "The kid probably went back to his place." she added after a moment, encouraged by Piper's smile.

A smile that promptly vanished at the mention of _his place._ Her eyes narrowed, she'd told him to stay put when he'd mentioned that. 

Without warning she unleashed her voice, "CHRISTOPHER!!!" she screeched and Paige swore the walls shook.

Piper didn't care though, she knew full well that her voice would resound in his head no matter where he was. A perk of his being her whitelighter.

At his apartment Chris doubled over with the intensity of the sound. It vibrated through him, making his already pounding head throb. He instantly orbed over there. Knowing full well that she wouldn't hesitate do it again.

"Christ!, Piper that hurt!" he exclaimed as he appeared in front of her, clutching his head.

"I told you not to move." she said advancing on him, her eyes still narrowed dangerously.

He looked at her and quickly backed up when he saw her eyes, "Nu-uh, not the last time you left the room." He said defensively, his eyes darting quickly to Paige and back to Piper,

"Oh alright then, I supposed its okay." she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. She continued to approach him until she was less then three feet from him, her voice deadly quiet, she spoke, "For future reference Chris, -- YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE THIS MANOR -- UNDERSTOOD."

It wasn't really a question.

"Piper you can't -" he started, trying to re-establish his position --he was her whitelighter **not **her son but she interrupted.

"- yes I can. I mean it Chris. Don't you dare leave here without telling anyone again. Because I'll find you, you can count on that and when I do I'll....I'll..."

"Geez, Piper relax, I was gonna be right back . . . " he interrupted her, his voice showing just a touch of aggravation " . . . I needed some clothes and stuff, you didn't have to go and freak out." he said, stopping himself from stating that he wasn't her son _yet_ and so she had no right to tell him what to do. 

His eyesight might be a little blurry but he could still see the way her eyes were blazing.

"FREAK OUT . . . " she began in anger and Chris cringed, she'd never liked that phrase.

"Well its good to see you conscience, my dear nephew. Why don't you come over here and sit so we keep it that way." Paige said deciding it was time to intervene. She took Chris' forearm and led him to the bed, 

"Piper your yelling is causing him pain, isn't it Chris?" Her tone was soothing and Chris smiled his thanks.

At the word _pain_ all anger vanished from Piper, "your head is still hurting?" she asked him gently.

"Just a little." he said as he sat where Paige practically pushed him.

Instinctively Piper knew that the more he minimized it, the more it hurt, she reached out and touched his forehead, he pulled away slightly, "No fever. Does this happen a lot?" she asked him ignoring the gesture.

He shrugged, "Not _a lot_ but it has happened. Only lasts about a day or so. Not a big deal."

She didn't like his blasé attitude, didn't like that he pulled away from her, didn't like that she felt so off balance when it came to him. 

"Come downstairs, you need to eat something." she said firmly, pushing all thoughts from her mind. Then turned and left the room.

He looked at the doorway she exited for a moment before sighing and turning to face Paige. 

She was a grinning, "she thought you'd been kidnapped."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Figures, once I didn't call her from baseball practice, she set up a magical alert, had --" abruptly he cut himself off and turned away. 

"Had what?" Paige asked her eyes curious, "...what's a magical alert?"

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter." he said standing.

"It does Chris. You can tell us, talk to us. You can trust us with anything." she said softly walking around to face him.

"I **know** that Paige, its just... its complicated. Okay."

Paige stared at him a moment then sighed, "Okay, if you say so." 

He nodded, then smirked, "I do. Now lets get downstairs before she thinks we've been ambushed."

Paige couldn't help it, she felt a smile tug at her lips. He was just so... endearing.

The future Piper and Phoebe were most likely at his beck and call. And now that they knew his secret she couldn't see them denying him much. Not with those long lashes and poignant blue eyes, not with the idea of all he must of suffered and how long he'd been here without them knowing he was theirs.

They would be hard pressed to not let him have his way. And Chris' _way _may leave a little something to be desired.

God help them all.

*************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Enjoy. Please Review.

*************************************************************

"Okay, I want the whole story and I want it now." Phoebe said coldly as she entered the kitchen several hours later.

The three adult occupants of the room looked up at her with startled expressions, little Wyatt stopped banging on the table. 

Her tone cut through air like a bucket of cold water. 

They'd just finished putting away all the dishes after spending the better part of the day preparing and consuming food --pastas, cookies, salads, biscuits, pizza-- all had been attempted, tasted, and acted upon accordingly.

That had been the fun part.

Clean up had been the drag.

But well worth the delectable creations Piper had whipped up. They were all in a good mood and had avoided any and all talk of the future. Chris' headache had diminished and Paige and Piper were almost giddy.

None had been expecting the harshness of her tone nor the grim set of mouth. 

Phoebe was furious.

Obviously she'd worked her way into a huff through out the day and they cringed at the thought of what that meant.

Chris inwardly sighed, this wouldn't be good. On the bright side he had half the forgetting spell written in his mind.

"What whole story?" he asked playing it clueless.

She growled, showing her lack of appreciation for his question. Dropping her bag onto the counter she stood in front of him. 

"Everything, from the day you were born to the day you traveled back here."

Chris cocked his head to the side, "oh. and here I thought you'd only be interested in the parts Uncle Cole was in."

Everyone tensed. Cole was not a welcome subject in their family - not now, not ever. 

"Would you _please_ STOP calling him that..." Phoebe said, exasperation coloring her voice.

"What, _uncle_?" he asked sweetly.

Her glare answered his question.

He shrugged, in that adorable Chris way that made you want to strangle him. 

"sure." he said smiling and taking a cookie from the plate in front of him, then added, "...but that's what he was... my favorite Uncle actually."

Phoebe shook her head, "would you listen to this kid...." she said looking at her sisters; both stared back --mute. 

What could they say? 

Turning her attention back to her nephew, she continued with emphasis, "the man's a demon a --DE-MON -- he can't be your uncle." 

He sighed, "this is gonna take a while, so we might as well get comfortable." and with that he got up and walked out, a cookie in hand.

"you know what Piper, for you abstinence might be the way to go..." Phoebe stated as she got up and followed her future nephew.

Paige giggled. 

"What?" Piper said scowling.

"We all know Phoebe's gonna be crazy about him." Then smirking she added, "this promises to be good."

Piper wasn't nearly as gleeful, "why this is amusing to you is beyond me."

Paige smiled, "you heard him, he didn't know me. There's nothing he can tell me that's gonna rock **_my _**boat."

Piper made a face at her before also leaving the room.

Paige just grinned.

***************************************************************

"Ok we're waiting." Phoebe said. Glaring at him once the sisters were seated with her.

Chris, sighed, "Look I know this is upsetting for you but you don't have to get all bitchy on me. It's not like _did_ any of this, its just what happened." he paused, "or will happen."

"would've happened." Piper corrected.

"Could still happen." he said. Obviously ready to get in a debate about it.

Phoebe sighed, rolled her eyes ,and leaned forward, "You know what, just tell me where I meet _him_ again and I'll be sure not go there that day." she said simply.

Chris met her gaze, and leaned forward in an imitation of her, Paige couldn't help the smile that touched her lips as she watched --he must've been a pain as a kid-- 

"You meet him again at the paper." he told Phoebe as simply as she'd asked.

"What!?" reverberated three times around the room.

He smirked, leaning back so that he looked at them all, "your not gonna like it..."he taunted.

"CHRIS!" Phoebe growled and made a motion towards him. Piper laid a hand on her arm. Not that Phoebe would really hurt him --but just in case.

"Now is probably not the best time for games Chris." Piper said sternly.

His grin died a little, "Ok, ok, you know half his lineage is human."

"yeees..." Phoebe said carefully. Her eyes alert as they studied his still slightly amused face.

"well..." he said, "...humans have families."

"True...." she said warily.

Chris was silent a moment then just spit it out, "He's Jason's cousin."

"**WHAT!!!!!!**"

He jumped, the word was screamed so loud.

"He's Jason's cousin and Jason brings him into the office cause Unc --" he pauses, "Cole wants to invest in something."

"DEMONS **DON'T** INVEST!!!"

"He wasn't a demon, he was normal. They gave him a second chance."

"Who the Hell would do that!!!" Phoebe nearly screeched as she jumped up. 

"...and why?" Paige continued, her voice deadly serious all of sudden.

Piper just watched. Her mind running in a million different directions. 

He didn't want to do this, to tell them about his life, his world, she could sense that, sense a reluctance in him. Why he was doing it was beyond her but she was rather pleased, would be even more pleased when the topic of discussion moved away from Cole Turner. This was interesting and all but she wanted to know about different things --about his life, how he grew up, how they got along in the future --about what was so horrendous that he'd come here...

But Phoebe could have her time first. 

"The powers that rule the universe, of course, and what do you mean _why_, the guy was royally screwed you hafta see that. I mean come on...." Chris entreated.

They stared at him silently, their expressions blank.

"Seriously, you have to realize... I mean come on..." still they said nothing. Just looked at him, he groaned, "I'm no good at this, this is Andre's story, I don't know how to tell it."

"Chris..." Phoebe said, as she took a deep breath, "...try to remember we have absolutely no idea what your talking about. What is obvious to you is a fuckin revelation to us, so if you could start again and be clear I'd appreciate it." she finished tightly, frustration radiating off her.

He nodded, still looking a little put out, "look, remember when you guys were given that choice, before Wyatt was born, to erase your years as witches, to be normal and have a normal life"

They nodded. All eyes on him.

"The gift was also offered to Cole. Because of his fight." he said softly.

"what fight?" Piper asked.

"His fight to be good." he said patronizingly. 

When he got nothing in return but disbelieving glares he continued, "...he tried. Hard. Harder than any demon ever had. He _wanted_ to be good. It was out of pure spite that evil wouldn't let him go. So they offered him a chance. His life minus the magic. They offered him the option of remembering his life as a demon, he accepted it..." he paused a moment then looking directly at Phoebe added, softly, "...he said he didn't want to forget you." She met his gaze but stayed silent. After a moment he continued, "So he kept all his memories, although some --the really old ones seemed like a dream. He'd have new ones, too though. Ones of a life being raised by his human family." 

"And in that life..." Phoebe said her voice full of dread.

"Jason is his cousin." Chris repeated, firmly.

Phoebe just stared at him a moment before beginning to pace, her hands fluttering in front of her, eyes filling with tears.

"OH MY GOD, Oh My God, oh my god, ohmygod, ohmygod...." she said frantically, "that's just not possible...it can't be...I can't...I'm not...." she stopped and faced Chris, "I'm not in love with him."

Chris met her gaze, "okay." he said simply. 

"Really I'm not, I don't have any feelings for him... at all."

"Which is why your four seconds away from bursting into tears." Chris said a little curtly. His head was starting to ache again. And he didn't like this having to argue over something that was fact, thing. 

She said nothing. Just looked at him with this look of utter helplessness.

Begging him to tell her something different, to fix something that in his eyes didn't need fixing.

It irritated the hell out of him.

"Look...." he said standing. "Your asking me to explain things to you as I know them, something useless, since you yourself pointed out that we've changed the future. In my timeline Phoebe and Cole are married, he advocates for children, she writes _Ask Phoebe_, they have three kids and are disgustingly affectionate with one another. They're in love and went through hell, literally, to get there. If you don't like it, fine, but don't get angry about it or blame me. It's just the way it is. So you need to deal with it and stop acting like the fucking world is collapsing around you." with that he walked out.

Phoebe couldn't help it. It might have been the way he said it, it might have what he'd said, might have been from lack of sleep and nutrition-- which she'd suffered from since yesterday-- what ever it was... she promptly burst into tears. Burying her face in her hands.

__

It can't be true, It can't be true, It can't be true...

"Oh Phoebes, come on, don't..." Paige said gently as she went to get her, leading her back to sofa. Glaring at Chris' back.

"Chris...." Piper called but he didn't heed her, just headed for the stairs.

Phoebe cried and Paige comforted her, as best she could anyway. Piper went and made her some tea, hoping it would relax her enough for sleep --something she obviously didn't get enough of the night before.

After she slept she'd be calmer, easier to talk to. 

**************************************************************

"Hey," Piper said softly as she approached her dark-haired son a few hours later. "What's up?" 

Chris was up in the attic, just sitting. He'd been about to orb to the bridge when he'd remembered his mothers warning and decided to play it safe. His head still hurt anyway. 

He chuckled slightly at her greeting, "After what I did, all you can say is _what's up_?" he asked wryly.

Piper sat beside him. "Since Wyatt isn't actually talking yet, I don't have much practice with this sort of thing. What should I say?"

"_Well Christopher, are you pleased with what you've accomplished today_?" he said, softly mimicking her future self.

Piper smiled, "Do I actually say that?" she asked incredulously. It sounded so stuck up.

He shrugged, not meeting her eyes, not wanting to get into it --wanting nothing more than to get into it. 

She sighed when he said nothing, "Well, are you?" she asked.

He was silent a moment then said softly, "I owe her an apology. I didn't mean to be so..."

"Cruel." Piper provided.

He smirked, "yeah, thanks."

"Well you were and you're right, you do. She's asleep now, I don't think she slept at all last night."

Chris said nothing.

"It's hard for her Chris, it's hard for all three of us --to imagine Cole in our lives again. He caused a lot pain and chaos. He almost destroyed the power of three."

Still he was silent.

"There was a time we hated him." she continued. Planning to continue until she got a response from him. Trying to make him understand that they had a reason to despise him.

"He always takes your side. It drives aunt Phoebes crazy." Chris offered suddenly, softly.

"what?" 

"Yeah, in an argument, he always sides with you. He says you're the rational one of the two."

Piper smirked, "I suppose he did have his more intelligent moments." she conceded.

They were silent a while. Both lost in there thoughts.

"So you gonna tell me why?" Piper said softly.

Chris didn't even pretend to not know what she was talking about. The image of her bloodied body flashed before him, as he said, "wasn't planning to, no." 

"Chris, I can handle it. You can tell me why you came back here. How else can I avoid it if you don't tell me."

"It's already been avoided." he answered. 

"You're infuriating, you know that." she said growling as she stood.

He smiled, looking up at her, "So I've been told."

"Come downstairs." 

"You go ahead, I'll be right there."

She looked at him a moment before nodding and leaving the room.

Chris sighed. 

He had the spell written, in his mind at least. It would erase their memories of the past 24 hours. He just had to wait until it was exactly 24 hours since they'd found out. Unfortunately, that would be later tonight --much later tonight.

Which meant he had to survive the rest of the evening. An evening for which the prologue would be an apology to a pissed off aunt, followed by what would most likely be _HOURS _of incessant questioning which might include tears, throw in little yelling, a healthy dose of denial and that should be his evening --if things went well. 

Might as well get this show on the road, he thought wryly. 

************************************************************

"Glad you could join us." Paige said brightly when he entered the living room. 

He nodded, walked directly to Phoebe and said in a rather petulant tone, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said those things..." he couldn't leave it at that though, in a stubborn tone he added, "...even if they are true, I should've been nicer about it." 

Phoebe looked up startled at his abrupt apology, then she smirked, "don't beat around the bush do you?" she said.

He shrugged.

"Have a seat. As I'm sure you could've guessed your the topic of conversation." she added.

He sighed and sat across from her. Facing all three of them. 

Piper grinned, "You don't have to look like your facing the gallows. How do you feel."

"Fine" he lied. He was getting sick of being asked that every hour. 

Piper knew he was lying but didn't pursue it. Instead she nodded and said smiling gently, "Chris, we were just discussing the idea of you moving in."

"What?"

"Yeah this _is _your house." Paige added, "By the way which is your room?"

"Uh... the one across the hall from you." he said absentmindedly, answering Paige. Then looking at Piper continued, "I don't think that's such a good idea. It's not necessary, I'm comfortable at P3."

"That's Prue's room." Phoebe said.

Swinging his gaze to his _Aunt Phoebes _Chris replied, frowning a little, "Prue doesn't - " abruptly he cut himself off. It was too late though.

"Prue doesn't what Chris?" Phoebe asked him, her eyes narrowing. 

"You spoke in the present tense," Piper continued, "Is there a Prue in your future Chris?"

He sighed, it didn't matter anyway, they'd forget, "Yes and no." he said.

"Care to elaborate?" Paige said her eyebrows arched.

"Geez, it's like pulling teeth." Piper grumbled. Glaring at her son.

"Prue is a cousin of mine. She doesn't live here though." he said, avoiding any gazes.

"A cousin of yours?" Phoebe said, "I thought you said my daughters were Payton and Andre."

"They are."

Everyone was silent.

"Chris since your father is an angel and has no family we're hard-pressed to figure out where this cousin came from." Piper said to him, slightly exasperated. 

"Prue is..." he paused looking a little nervous. "Just remember that I did what I had to do..."

"Chris" Piper said warningly.

"She's Paige's daughter." 

Again everyone was silent.

Then Paige stood, her face a bit paler than usual. "That's not possible. You said the Titans killed me. You said when you first showed up that history showed I'd been killed that day. You said yesterday that the Titans rose and that was *poof* for the power of three. You..."

"I lied." Chris said simply.

"WHAT" This was Piper. Angry.

"You lied!" Phoebe growled. "About something like that!"

"I had to. I needed to gain your trust quickly. I thought telling you I'd saved her life would do that. How was I supposed to know you were so ungrateful." He muttered at the end.

Paige was still standing her eyes large, "so I didn't die that day. The power of three didn't disappear."

"No, you didn't die but yes, the power of three disappeared. The titans didn't kill you. They captured you. You served them."

"I what? I gave up the power of three..." she asked aghast that she would abandon everything she'd become.

He met her eyes, "It was for us. You protected us. It's how we lived for so long in peace, they never thought to look right under their noses. They thought they'd captured a regular whitelighter and then you proved to have better uses... so they used you."

"And I let them." 

"You did it for us." Chris said gently. His eyes still on her. 

Paige plopped back down, "I have a daughter...."

He nodded, "Prue, but we don't see her much. Or you. That's what I meant when I said that I only knew you through stories and pictures." 

Paige was silent, remembering her cocky words to Piper earlier that Chris could say nothing to rock her boat. 

"Whose her father." she asked quietly.

"I don't know. And that's the truth." he added quickly.

"It all better be the truth, mister." Piper warned. 

"You've been lying about everything, haven't you?" Phoebe said angrily. "Is Chris even your real name!!" she yelled standing. "I mean how do we know you haven't made all this up, how do we know that you weren't' just some neighborhood orphan who decided to travel back in time and steal Wyatt's family!? You could be anyone and we wouldn't know it...."

"Phoebe breathing might be a good idea." Piper said smiling, smirking against her will. Somehow she knew it was true. He wasn't making any of it up. And said as much to her sister.

"We don't know that for sure..." 

"Sure we do, he's not blocking himself, you can sense it." she said. 

Phoebe continued to glare at him and rolled his eyes, a gesture learned from her. 

"And you want me to move in here..." he asked incredulously. Then reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and retrieved a small paper.

"Here's proof." he said and tossed it on the coffee table. He didn't get up to leave though. Why bother, they'd just follow him when they saw the picture, not to mention he was saving his strength for tonight's spell.

Tentatively Phoebe reached out and took the paper. It was a little worn and very soft. 

There were eleven people in the photo --all smiling.

"It's the one and only picture I have of the whole family." Chris said softly as the sisters studied it. 

Piper was at the center, Paige to her left, Phoebe to her right. 

Behind them stood three men -- Leo, Cole, Victor. Wyatt about thirteen or fourteen to his fathers left. 

In front was an array of beautiful children. Chris and his _twin_, a gorgeous dark-haired girl who carried the Warren's high cheekbones, stood side by side in front of Piper. A twin to each side, and Paige's little girl obviously the youngest stood in front of them.

All were wearing holiday colors and bright smiles. 

"We look so happy." Phoebe said a little breathless. Her eyes darting back and forth between her smile and Cole's arm wrapped possessively around her waist from behind. 

"That day we were." he said softly. "Are we finished with the interrogation?'

Six dark eyes riveted on him. Paige was the first to speak. "This is all a lot to take in. Why don't we all just... I don't know take a break... establish guidelines... watch a movie...." she smiled brilliantly, "...the tension is killing me here."

Chris smiled at her and Piper caught her breath, "you have Prue's smile." she said before she could stop herself.

He nodded, "and her powers."

Phoebe handed the picture back, watching as he took it almost reverently, "Is there anything else we should know about your future. Our possible future."

He shrugged. When a thought came to him. Grinning he said, slyly, "I have things to do. Places to be and people I'm supposed to meet with. But apparently I've been put under house arrest. Something I'm sure Piper is won't waver on." 

She shook her head, "Absolutely not. I want you here until I can think straight." 

He nodded, proving his point, "But I'd rather not. So I've got a deal for you. This all started with three questions. I'll let you each ask a question, one which I'll answer directly and if your each satisfied with the answer I get to leave and come back later tonight."

There was more to it than that. This they each knew. It was too easy. He was offering them insight into the future he'd thus far been tightlipped about. Easy insight. All they had to do was ask.

"What's in it for you." Paige asked.

"The satisfaction of pleasing by beloved mother and aunts." he said smiling sweetly. 

Too sweetly.

"And if we're not satisfied?" Piper asked.

"Then I wont' go. I'll stay here until you say I can leave."

"Can you give us a minute." Phoebe asked.

"All the time you need." he answered leaning back.

"I don't like it." she said once they'd moved to the foyer.

"Mean either but.... you gotta admit it's kinda tempting." Paige said.

"There's a catch. And with Chris it's probably a big one. I say we stick with what we got." Phoebe insisted.

"Oh come on Phoebes, I'm so curious and what's the harm. The Titans have been defeated most of what he'll tell us won't happen anyway. It'll be interesting to know how things could've been."

"I dunno, Paige..."

"I want to do it.' Piper interrupted. She's been silent, now she spoke firmly, "I need to do it. I need to know. For us, it's just what could've been but for him its what was and I need to know." 

They were silent a moment before Phoebe turned and marched into the living room. 

"Ok kid, you got a deal."

Chris smiled wide. Showing he'd never doubted that he did. "Wonderful. Bring it on."

***************************************************************


End file.
